


另一个世界的我们不可能这么XX

by Anonymous



Series: 另一个世界 [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuzuru和Javi先后穿越到了另一个平行宇宙，在这个世界里，他们遇到了另外一对过着和他们不一样生活的yuzuvier！Yuzuru and Javi have crossed into another parallel universe. In this world, they have encountered another pair of yuzuvier who lived differently from them!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我和我的朋友们忍不住幻想另外一个世界的yuzuvier是怎样相识，恋爱，一起生活的。
> 
> My friends and I couldn't help but imagine how another world of yuzuvier met, loved, and lived together.

结弦觉得自己一定是见鬼了。  
世锦赛他输给了Javi，虽然不甘心，但是他知道这是Javi应得的，这是他们一起训练的第三年，他不知道他们现在算是种什么关系。他没有任何经验可以参考，Javi是他的初恋，但是他敢肯定Javi对他不是全无感觉，而就在今天，Javi有些迟疑的邀请结弦到自己家，说有话要跟他说。  
结弦大概能猜到Javi大概要说什么，Javi眼睛里写的太清楚了。外面下着暴雨，但是结弦顾不上这些，他撑着把基本上起不到作用的折叠伞，跑进Javi公寓门廊下，他浑身上下都在滴水，却激动地简直要犯哮喘了，他伸手敲门，也许是雨声太大，并没有人给他开门，结弦迟疑地伸出手去扭门把手，这时天空突然划过一道闪电，随即而来的雷声近到吓得结弦差点儿尖叫出来。  
“吓死我了。”  
结弦抚了抚胸口，继续尝试推门，门没锁，结弦站在门口咳嗽了一声：“打扰了！Javi？你在家吗？”  
屋里还是没人答应，结弦熟门熟路的去找拖鞋，却没找到。他只好光着脚往里走，他很快发现厨房里有什么声音，像是有人在嬉笑，还隐约有喘息声。  
结弦的心一下子沉了下去，但他不死心下意识地想去看一看，他悄悄地走到厨房门口，门半掩着，里面的声音听的一清二楚。  
“宝贝，你好甜……”  
他看见Javi只穿着一条睡裤，有个披着那套睡衣上衣的年轻人坐在厨房料理台上跟他亲热，两个人拿着一罐喷射奶油当情趣玩具，Javi埋头在他胸口，锁骨上舔个不停。可能是被咬疼了，那个年轻人呻吟着半真半假地推开Javi，结弦一下子看清楚了他的脸。  
卧槽！我怎么变老了？！等下，这个Javi也变老了！

结弦惊叫的声音惊动了另外一个结弦和Javi，他们两个发现了结弦，也忍不住尖叫起来，三个人大眼瞪小眼地尖叫了半分钟，终于Javi先尝试冷静了下来。  
“等等，你是谁？不对不对，你就是Yuzu？没错吧？你们两个连声音都一摸一样。”  
“我的天啊！你是小时候的我？你现在几岁？20岁吗？”Yuzu手忙脚乱地套上衣服，试图用下摆遮挡他一丝不挂的下半身：“哈比，别盯着我看，你看那个我都湿透了，去给他找件干衣服，还有把我的裤子给我。”  
“外面太阳那么大，你是怎么搞成这样的？”  
结弦浑浑噩噩地看向窗外，窗外晴空万里，他又转头去看墙上的钟，他出门的时候是晚上六点，但这里显示是上午十点。  
“我想，我大概是……穿越了？”  
“这下可有意思了。”  
哈比递给他一件外套还有毛巾，熟悉的日本队服和维尼熊毛巾让结弦稍微平静了一点：“那个……所以，现在是几几年？”他打量了一下坐在他对面的自己：“你看起来，比我，呃成熟？”  
“哈比！他说我老！”Yuzu转头就扑在哈比身上，缠着他撒娇，又跟结弦做了个鬼脸：“现在是2022年，你是从哪一年来的？”  
“2015年，三月。”  
“噢。”Yuzu自然地在哈比脸上亲了一下：“是你赢过我世锦赛的那一年。”  
“是的是的！”结弦急忙接话，看来历史没有被改变：“所以，16年，我赢回来了吗？”  
“唔，并没有呢。”  
结弦沮丧地陷在沙发里，他听见哈比和Yuzu在咬耳朵：“他果然就是你。”  
“是的，如果换了是我，我是说如果我有这样的机会，我也会这样问。”  
他俩两个嘀嘀咕咕地，不知怎么又挤在沙发上亲在一起摸来摸去，结弦吓得别过头，大声的抗议：“这还有人呢！你们两个注意点！”  
“抱歉抱歉，习惯了。”成熟组马上坐好，歉意地对他笑：“最近一系列商演刚结束，所以……”  
“啊？这跟商演有什么关系？”  
“我们每次结束完一个繁重的工作，都会这样放松，买够食物，好几天不出门。”  
“不出门？”  
“咳咳！”  
Yuzu使劲捅了一下哈比，才阻止他没继续说下去。但是他脖子上，锁骨上的印子说明了一切。  
卧槽，这个淫荡的人才不是我！

“所以说，未来的我跟Javi，是这样的关系？”结弦忍不住又有点开心。  
“没错。”Yuzu跟他炫耀无名指上的戒指，但很快他就皱起眉头：“等下，你刚说你是从15年来的，你们，你和那个哈比没有在一起？”  
结弦点了点头：“虽然我怀疑他叫我来他家是要跟我告白，但是现在我们确实还没有在一起。”他看着Yuzu的脸色，更加疑惑了：“有什么问题吗？”  
“亲爱的我，看来你没有穿越到未来，你穿越到平行的世界了。”  
“所以他是你，又不是你，是另外一个世界里的Yuzu？”  
“大概是吧。”  
结弦继续追问：“那你们是什么时候在一起的？”  
Yuzu看着结弦，突然露出了个得意的笑容：“我告诉你，你可不要嫉妒，我不知道你们第一次见面是什么时候，但是我跟哈比，我的哈比。我们11年第一次在比赛时候见面，一见钟情，然后……”  
“我们当天晚上就做了。”  
卧槽！这个淫荡的人绝对！不！是！我！

成熟组完全无视了结弦三观碎裂的声音，忍不住开始回忆过往的甜蜜。哈比握着Yuzu的手亲了亲：“我至今还会做梦梦到，比赛结束我们都想跟对方要联系方式，但是你没有手机，我只能把我的号码写在你手上。”  
“我给你打电话，你居然一开口就问我要不要跟你约会。”  
“我太紧张了，我其实是想说要不要跟我出去吃晚饭。结果那天下暴雨，我们出不去酒店，只能和其他选手在一起吃工作餐。”  
“然后大家一起去酒店的泳池游泳，我有预感你会找我，故意去了一旁的小池子，你果然游过来跟我说话。”  
“你那时候英语好差。好吧，虽然我那时候口音也很糟。谢天谢地那时候你也喜欢我，不然我们鸡同鸭讲了不到十句，我就去拉你的手，大概会被你当成变态揍？”  
“你是很变态，直接就带我去你房间，我那时候还不到17岁！”  
“好了，别再说了宝贝，你再说下去我怕我会忍不住。”哈比凑过去吮吸Yuzu的耳垂：“我只要一想起来16岁半的你软绵绵地搂着我，用日语叫……”

“够了！我不想听你们两个初夜的细节了。”结弦捂住了耳朵大声喊道：“不如大家一起想想有什么办法能让我快点回去的吗？！”  
三个人面面相觑，显然没有人有办法。沉默了一会儿，哈比忍不住好奇地问道：“另外一个我，是什么样的？”  
“Javi很温柔。”  
“没错那是我。”  
“也很帅气，在冰上非常有魅力。”  
“没错，是我。”  
“也很受女孩子欢迎。”  
“没……等下，这可不是我。”哈比急忙跟Yuzu解释道：“我可从来没喜欢女孩子。”  
“所以，另外一个哈比，有女朋友？”或许因为是一个人，Yuzu敏锐地察觉了结弦的情绪，然后用力地在哈比肩膀上打了几下：“你这个渣男！”  
“嘿！这跟我有什么关系！？”  
“当然有关系，那是另一个你干的好事。你看另一个我多受伤，你快安慰安慰他。”  
“我安慰他？我怎么安慰他？”哈比故意地说道：“我安慰他你不吃醋吗？”  
“有一点点，但是想想又觉得好刺激。”  
“好像是挺刺激，已经20岁却还是一张白纸的Yuzu……哇哦！”  
结弦悄悄地从沙发上往下滑，试图逃离这个可怕的地方。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了区分，结弦和Javi是现实世界的一对。Yuzu和哈比是平行世界的一对。
> 
> To distinguish, Yuzuru and Javi are a pair of real worlds. Yuzu and Habi are a pair of parallel worlds.

结弦到底还是没能逃走，三个人聚在一起绞尽脑汁，也没能帮结弦找到回去的办法，找不到到回去的方法，结弦只好在这里混吃混喝。好在成熟组现在看起来非常有钱，多养一个他简直不在话下。出于好奇，他们没事就在一起聊天，谈论这两个世界时间线的不同。  
“我的天啊，另一个世界的我居然要靠贷款才能付训练费？！”哈比露出一个仿佛看见有人吃屎的惊讶表情：“我怎么会这么惨的？西班牙人难道不爱我了吗？而且你刚还说，我跟着莫罗佐夫的时候很受伤害，那又是怎么回事？噫……怎么听起来这么可怕？他难道对另一个我做了什么？？”  
“那也太可怜了。”Yuzu揽着哈比的头，把他搂在怀里亲亲他：“我可怜的哈比，在另一个世界怎么可以受这么多委屈。”  
“你们想太多了，莫罗佐夫教练虽然忽视Javi，但还不至于做出这种事情。”结弦露出个嫌弃的表情，他和成熟组很快就熟稔了，大概因为不论在哪个世界，他们都是同一个人：“我发现好像除了比赛成绩，这个世界的很多事情都发生了变化，Javi是11年到了CC的，我是12年，你们呢？”  
“我一开始的教练就是Brian，他把我从马德里带来的，至于Yuzu大概跟你的时间是一样的。”  
“是的，11年我们第一次见面以后，就确定了关系，之后的比赛都尽量选一样的，商演就干脆一起接。”  
“但那还是不够，我想每天都跟Yuzu在一起。”哈比用手指蹭了蹭Yuzu的鼻尖：“而且每次比赛商演，别的运动员太多了，Yuzu每次偷来我房间都像是一个特工任务。”  
“其实11年的时候我就有出国训练的打算了，只不过还没有确定方向。那之后就很顺利了，我找了Brian，12年初就到了CC。”  
那他比我还要早一点点。结弦心想，然后问道：“Brian知道你们的事情吗？”  
“不，那时候他还不知道。我记得他还来征求我的意见，说Yuzu想来这里训练，问我是否介意。我那时候还不敢让Brian知道我和Yuzu的关系……”  
“因为我那时候还没成年。”Yuzu撇了撇嘴：“而且我怕Brian知道我不是为了他才到CC的，他会哭的。”  
“宝贝，你当然不是为了他。”哈比凑过去亲了他一下，结弦这两天早已习以为常，使劲咳嗽了两声，Yuzu冲他挑衅的抖了抖眉毛，变本加厉的说道：“我刚到CC的时候，还要在人前跟哈比装的像普通师兄弟，谁也不知道其实我到多伦多的第一天晚上就跟哈比睡在一起，我差点错过第二天和Brian的正式会面。”  
“那你们是什么时候公开的？”结弦翻了个白眼，下意识地屏蔽掉某些内容。  
“就是Yuzu成年的那一年。当时所有的媒体都疯了！我记得当时安保被迫来跟我们商量，让我们在酒店阳台跟大家打个招呼，免得他们冲进来。”  
“没错，所以我们就在阳台上亲了一会儿。”Yuzu格格地笑，递给结弦手机：“你想看看当时的新闻吗？”  
“不，我不想看！这两天我已经在电视上看到了你们两个真人秀的回放，那个节目团队已经把什么新闻都摘录进去了，我不需要谢谢！。”

那个节目是结弦在客房的电视换台看到的。日本的电视台总是会在节假时重播，结弦很好奇，忍不住看了下去，还偷偷在网上补全了所有节目。那个时候大概是成熟组刚刚结婚的那一年，节目的第一集展示了大量当时的画面和媒体评论。婚礼在多伦多举行，规模不是特别大，但十分隆重。结弦看到哈比穿了全套的定制西装，Yuzu穿了印着家纹的白色和服，两个人眼睛都红红的，而且在他们握紧彼此双手，回答我愿意的时候，先哭的居然是哈比。结弦看着这些画面，觉得感动又有点怪怪的。而等到看到两个人对着镜头对对方深情告白的时候，他已经哭的像等着抢捧花的兰比尔和囧尼。  
结弦说不清是嫉妒，还是期待。他知道这不是自己所在的世界的未来，他突然又很担心自己就算回到自己的世界，自己却没能跟Javi在一起。  
“这是哈比的特别料理！”  
电视里的声音转移了结弦的注意，电视上Yuzu带着隔热手套，捧着一锅热气腾腾的西班牙海鲜饭。Yuzu笑的见牙不见眼，对着镜头大声的炫耀：“跟传统的西班牙海鲜饭，有一点改变，是我喜欢的味道！超～～好吃！我这样不爱吃饭的人都可以吃掉两碗半！”  
镜头一转，画面变成了还在厨房里忙碌的哈比，他对着镜头笑了笑，似乎因为听见Yuzu在厨房外的声音有点不好意思。他用夹杂了一点半生不熟的日语的西班牙口音英语，对镜头解释：“这是西班牙薄土豆片煎蛋饼，是非常传统的食物，也是为数不多的Yuzu第一次就喜欢上的西班牙口味。”  
“日本菜？日本菜我做的并不好。”哈比向旁边移了一步，揭开小锅的锅盖：“这是我煮的味增汤！……哈哈哈哈哈，不不，这个做的很普通，但是Yuzu很高兴。我的下一个任务是学会做日式的炸虾天妇罗，我有点压力……”  
他们两个人坐在小餐桌上面对面，笑里的糖分简直能让在场的摄影师犯糖尿病。Yuzu负责盛饭，哈比给他剥虾和青口贝，Yuzu扒了一口饭，夸张地眯起眼睛仰起头，不停地跺脚，然后站起来在哈比脸上亲了一下。  
“Te amo。”Yuzu这个词的发音很标准，他好像自己也很清楚这一点，故意又说了两遍：“Te amo，Te amo！”  
哈比故意假装害羞捂住了脸，然后故作不满的说道：“你这样我会觉得你的'Te amo'是给这桌饭的。”  
“那我应该和一个西班牙厨子结婚。”  
“那不估计你就不会满意，我还不认识有腹肌还会跳四周的西班牙厨子。”  
“我喜欢你可不是喜欢你的腹肌和四周。”Yuzu把大块的鱿鱼夹在哈比的盘子里：“我爱你的全部。”

“哦，是那个吗？'冠军夫夫的新婚大揭秘'？”哈比摸了摸下巴：“那个节目的收视率好像至今都没被打破。”  
“前两天还有粉丝在问，为什么那个节目只有一季。”  
“只有一季吗？”结弦故意说道：“我以为在这个世界你们这么高调，这会是个长期节目呢。”  
“因为哈比太有魅力了，总让他在电视机里散播荷尔蒙，我会很有危机感。”  
“宝贝，明明到处散发魅力的是你才对。”哈比凑过去亲了Yuzu一下：“我真应该强烈要求节目组把你那些过分可爱的镜头都剪掉。”  
Yuzu纠缠住了这个吻，一边亲一边笑：“我也应该让他们把你干蠢事的镜头剪掉。”

“咳咳咳！咳！咳！咳！”  
结弦开始使劲咳嗽，哈比先有些不好意思，急忙放开了Yuzu：“我该去做饭了，你们玩。”  
Yuzu目送他离开，看着结弦挑了挑眉：“你嗓子不舒服？要吃药吗？”  
结弦一脸冷漠：“不，我不需要，我看你大概需要抑制剂。”  
“噫，你也看过那些yuzuvier标题下面的作品？”结弦眼睛一亮：“我昨天刚看了一篇吸血鬼设定的，非常有趣。”  
“我不是我没有别瞎说。”


	3. Chapter 3

哈比从厨房里出来的时候，结弦和Yuzu正挤在一起，用平板电脑看AO3上那篇吸血鬼设定的yuzuvier文章。Yuzu一脸津津有味，结弦一脸嫌弃但也盯着不放。哈比在心里默默记住了那篇文的名字，喊他们去洗手吃饭。  
“哇！今天有炸虾天妇罗！”Yuzu在餐桌前坐下，夸张地尖叫：“哈比应该获得'日本菜最拿手的西班牙人'称号。”  
哈比跟他交换了一个腻人的眼神，转头温声跟结弦说道：“吃饭吧，你应该跟Yuzu的口味一样吧？这都是Yuzu很喜欢的。”  
结弦咬了一口天妇罗，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。他以为那个电视真人秀会有夸张的成分，但是这个世界的Javi做饭是真的很棒。并不是说技巧或者味道有多么出神入化，而是这个天妇罗有家的味道，甚至有点像由美的手艺。  
结弦认认真真地开始吃饭，Yuzu看着哈比帮他把土豆饼里的洋葱挑掉，指指点点：“那边还有一点，我不想吃洋葱。”  
他那副娇气的样子让结弦又忍不住想翻白眼：“那你可以不放洋葱啊。”  
“可是不放洋葱又不好吃了。”  
“啧，毛病真多。”  
“我不喜欢吃洋葱嘛。”Yuzu对着他撇嘴：“难道你吃洋葱？”  
“我可没那么娇气。”结弦硬着头皮用叉子挖了一大块土豆饼，屏住呼吸开始嚼：“看，这有什么，这一点都不……咳咳咳！”  
“你看，他果然是我。”Yuzu看向哈比：“你最开始叫我不要挑食，我也是这么做的。”  
“那个世界的我会做饭吗？”  
哈比有点好奇的问他，结弦愣了一下，回答道：“Javi会做饭的，有一次他做了Tapas带到CC，很好吃。不过我只吃过一次。”  
“没关系，也许这次你从这里回去以后就能经常吃到了。”Yuzu看出他有点沮丧，忙把自己盘子里的天妇罗夹给他，又指挥哈比帮结弦挑洋葱和彩椒：“毕竟不管是哪个世界，我想如果是哈比的话，都会爱Yuzuru。”

《冠军夫夫的新婚大揭秘》的节目组大概是有ANA的关系，加上当时因为婚礼没在日本举行，Yuzu一直觉得有点愧意，所以给了节目组很大的权限。  
比如，节目组甚至获得了一些Yuzu手机里的独家片段。  
“对，我其实是有手机的，一直都有，但是用的并不多。Yuzu跟镜头解释，合手抱歉：“跟大家撒谎很抱歉，不过是为了避免一些麻烦。所以为了补偿大家，我给大家看一下我的珍藏影片！”  
结弦看着屏幕上，Yuzu展示的手机录像，大概还是他们刚在一起的时候，哈比的脸嫩的还能掐出水，他拿着双筷子，面前放着一盘五颜六色的寿司，眉头紧地能夹死一只苍蝇。Yuzu的笑声出现在画面外，带着点故意刁难地淘气：“哪个是otoro？”  
“……”  
“那么，uni呢？”  
“这个吗？”哈比迟疑地用筷子点了点面前的海胆。  
“答对啦！”  
哈比松了口气，用口音浓重的英语抱怨：“为什么我的日语教学要从这里开始，我教你的第一句西班牙语可不是海鲜饭。”  
“Te amo？”  
Yuzu在镜头外说，他那时候发音也很烂，哈比被他蹩脚的发音逗笑，一字一句地跟他分解读音：“Te—a—mo。”  
Yuzu跟他抱怨：“太难了。”  
“不难。”哈比看着镜头，焦糖色的大眼睛里像是有星星：“你每天都对我说一遍，很快就能学会。”  
“一遍怎么够啊。”  
Yuzu的手出现在镜头里，他捏着一块寿司塞在哈比嘴里：“我要每天说好多好多遍！”

结弦晚上睡在客房，Yuzu给他准备了全套的维尼睡衣和寝具，结弦假装很勉强的接收了，但是其实喜欢的不的了。他在自己的世界不太会过多的选择这种孩子气的东西，但是这个世界的Yuzu显然被宠坏了，他毫不顾忌地秀恩爱，把家里房间堆的像迪士尼商店，在哈比面前作天作地。结弦有点羡慕他，有没有维尼熊睡衣倒无所谓，但是可以和哈比在公开场合手拉手，甚至连商演期间主办方都会提供情侣套房，这实在是没办法不嫉妒了。  
更何况这两个家伙居然半夜不睡觉，又开始发出奇奇怪怪的声音。  
可能是这个家里没有别人，也很少有人留宿，因而客房与主卧的隔音很差也没有被发现。Yuzu像蚕宝宝一样被卷在被子里，兴奋地尖叫，哈比也笑得不停，作势要用一根浴衣腰带把他连被子捆起来：“天啊这个行李超重了！上不了飞机可怎么办？干脆丢进海里让他漂去马德里吧！”  
“不！不要挠我痒痒！！啊哈哈哈哈哈不行！哈比不要！”  
哈比跨在Yuzu身上，像有时候他欺负Effie一样揉搓他，一直到Yuzu笑到开始咳嗽，哈比才放开他，跳下床给他拿水。  
“我们是不是声音太大了。”Yuzu就着他的手喝了几口水，用眼神示意了一下隔壁：“会不会被听见？”  
哈比耍赖一样滚在他身上蹭：“我不管我不管，好容易的假期，我才不要憋着！”  
“憋……憋什么？”Yuzu狠狠地掐住他的脸：“你的脑子里到底还有多少黄色废料啊？”  
“宝贝，你别装了。”哈比被他扯的口齿不清地叫痛，还是硬要凑过去要个亲亲：“你难道不想嘛？你今天早上做梦梦见什么了？老实交代！”  
Yuzu脸上腾地一下就红了，他今天早上做了个难以启齿的梦。自从小结弦来了以后，他有时候就会忍不住想那个世界的小Javi是个什么样子。他只是随便想了想，晚上却做梦梦见自己穿越到了结弦的世界，但他没看见结弦，只看见哈比一个人戴着眼镜对着电脑研究自己的财务状况。那个世界的Javi还很年轻，但是大概因为经历过不少波折，有着和自己哈比不太一样的深沉感觉。梦里似乎没有声音，Yuzu向惊讶的Javi走过去，隔着桌子伸手摘掉他的眼镜，然后吻住了他。Yuzu一直还在想，不行不行，这样做是给哈比戴绿帽子。可是梦里的他却停不下来，骑在Javi身上激烈地跟他纠缠。他跟哈比平时也很少用过这种姿势（他总是嫌累），但是面对年轻又单纯的Javi，加上背德的刺激，却让Yuzu兴奋地不行。  
哈比早上醒来时候看到就是这样一副景象，Yuzu脸色潮红地闭着眼睛，轻轻地扭动身体，哈比饶有兴趣地盯着他看了一会儿，大概猜出了他做的什么梦。哈比伸手撩开Yuzu微微汗湿的刘海，在他额头上亲了一下。Yuzu在梦中发出细不可闻的呻吟声，哈比又凑上去在他耳垂上吮吸，然后轻轻咬了他一口，Yuzu发出闷闷地哼声，眼睫毛开始不停的动。哈比知道他要醒了，急忙躺好装睡。Yuzu醒来以后，悄悄的坐起来，查看了一下自己是否睡着，然后窸窸窣窣地爬下床，哈比听见他开柜子和进洗手间洗衣物的声音，忍不住偷偷笑起来。  
“我，我没梦见什么啊。”  
Yuzu被他问的有点心虚，哈比嘿嘿地笑着，扑过去把他按在床上故意做出一副凶巴巴地样子：“你明明就有！我都看见了，快说，你梦见我怎么对待你？是像那次在更衣室吗？还是你最喜欢的……等等，你的表情？哦NO！宝贝，亲亲Yuzu，你梦见的是我对吧？”  
“呃，从严格意义上来讲是你没错。”Yuzu露出一个难以言说的纠结表情：“只是，那个那个，确实是你，但是是另一个年轻一点……哦哦哦哈比别这样，我最爱你了！”  
哈比沮丧地瘫倒在床上，像小孩子一样蹬腿，发出小孩子撒泼的声音：“我就知道，我就知道！Yuzu嫌我老了没有魅力了！另一个世界更年轻的我居然和我最可爱的宝贝柚子一起绿了我！”  
“我才没有！我是在做梦！”Yuzu哭笑不得地搂住他安慰：“哈比，别生气了，梦是没办法控制的，别生气了～”  
“你要补偿我！”哈比委屈巴巴地在他怀里，努力的想要缩成一团好显得可怜一点：“我要求同等的待遇。”  
Yuzu像哄小孩子一样亲他头顶，半是玩笑半是认真的哄他，然后慢慢的把哈比推倒在床上，分开腿跨坐在哈比腰上，弯下腰亲吻他。  
“我的天啊，我真的超嫉妒的！”哈比一边亲他，一边伸手伸进Yuzu的睡衣：“你太坏了，我现在很吃醋。”  
“是的，你嘴巴里比腌梅子还酸！”Yuzu在他嘴唇上咬了一口，主动脱掉睡衣：“我们得小点声儿，我真的怀疑隔壁能听的很清楚。”  
“你说得对。”哈比扶住Yuzu的腰，压低声音：“另外一个你真的可怜，那个世界的Javi还不知道能不能跟他在一起。我们不能太刺激到他。”  
“是的，如果他真的跟我一样，一定会抑郁的。”Yuzu深深呼吸，避免自己叫出声来：“但是如果那个Javi跟你一样，他们一定能在一起。”

Javi不知道自己能不能跟结弦在一起，他邀请结弦到自己家里，准备了满肚子的话想要对他说，甚至准备了一张长长的手写稿。但是结弦并没有出现，Javi失落地想自己是不是吓到了他，或者结弦已经猜到了什么，用这种委婉的方式拒绝。  
那天晚上Javi以为自己会失眠，但是奇迹般的，他睡的很好，甚至做了个十分香艳的梦。梦里结弦好像变了点样子，像是长大了几岁，他主动的跟自己求欢，有非常成熟的性魅力，Javi一直在梦里对自己说“冷静冷静冷静！”，但还是控制不住的被梦里成熟的结弦牵着鼻子跑。  
Javi从梦中惊醒的时候还是午夜，外面还是风雨交加。他叹了口气，有些罪恶感的搓了搓自己的脸，起身换掉内裤，然后把脏掉的丢在洗衣篮里。就在他伸手去碰门把手的时候，外面刚好划过一到闪电。  
“什么鬼天气。”  
Javi嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，推开洗手间的门，准备回卧室继续睡觉，他没有开灯，迷迷糊糊的往卧室走，突然被什么东西撞了一下膝盖。  
“嘶……见鬼！”  
Javi弯下腰去揉膝盖，他有点奇怪为什么原本放在别处的小茶几换了个地方，但他没想那么多，径直去扭卧室的门把手。然而接下来才是真的见鬼了。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
Javi看着另外两个和自己跟结弦一样的人在床上纠缠在一起，吓到开始乱飙西班牙语。 而有了上一次结弦突然出现的经验，成熟组显然淡定了一些，哈比利索的用被子把Yuzu裹起来，自己一边穿衣服，一边没好气地冲还在尖叫的Javi翻白眼：“好了，停一停冷静点，别再叫了。”  
“我怎么冷静？！”Javi开始狂飙西班牙语：“你到底是谁？他又是谁？这不是我家吗？”

“……Javi？”  
又一个熟悉的声音从背后传来，Javi僵硬地转过身，只看见一个自己更眼熟一些的结弦站在自己身后，他穿了套黄色的维尼熊睡衣，有些忐忑地看着自己：“是你吗？24岁的Javi？”  
“呃……我想是的……吧？”  
Javi还来不及问什么，结弦就猛地扑上来抱住了他，他先是愣了一下，然后下意识地回抱他，脸上不由自主地就露出了点得偿所愿的欣喜神色。  
“说真的宝贝。”哈比用力捂住了脸：“我希望这个宇宙只有这么一个平行世界，这种事再来几次我可真的受不了，每次都在关键的时刻，再来几次我可能就废了。”  
“真的？”Yuzu挑了挑眉毛，伸过头去拉开他的裤腰往里看，然后吹了声口哨：“哟吼！小哈比，醒醒？唔，我看它挺好的，不会废的。”  
“宝贝你太幽默了。”哈比开始狂笑，笑到Yuzu忍不住翻白眼，他扯着直不起腰的哈比往房间拖，然后对两个小的说道：“太晚了，不管怎么说先去睡觉，有什么明天再说。”  
Yuzu对着结弦挤挤眼，结弦收到了那个信号，有点局促地松开了抱着Javi的手臂，抓了抓脸颊：“嗯……所以，我们得住一个房间了。”  
“你不先问问是怎么回事吗？”Javi笑了，他冷静了一点：“还是说你已经知道了。”  
“因为我大概也是这么来的，跟你的状况一样。”结弦也笑了：“我也……看到一些emmmm，哎呀他们两个也太过分了。”  
Javi低头像是在想什么，他跟着结弦回到客房，打量起来跟自己公寓一点不一样的房间。结弦对着单独的一张床有点尴尬，他刚想说什么，Javi已经试探着打开柜子找出了备用的被褥，准备在床边打地铺。结弦过来帮他把被子铺好，然后爬回床上躺下。  
“所以，这是未来世界的我们？”Javi突然开口问道。  
“我……”结弦有点奇怪的犹豫，他很希望这就是未来的世界：“怎么说呢，好像不是，但是又好像是。”  
“这个世界绝大部分的事情都没有发生变化。”结弦侧过身往床下看去：“尤其是比赛结果，你知道吗，16年你又一次赢了世锦赛。”  
“哇哦，那16年你又哭了吗？”  
“我没有问。”结弦有点窘迫：“我猜肯定是没有！”  
Javi轻声笑道：“那最好不过。不过比起明年的比赛，我还是希望一觉醒来，发现这是做梦。”  
“是的。”结弦也叹了口气：“希望我们没有在那个世界耽误太多的时间，如果Brian发现我们不见了，他可能会报警。”  
“我忘了问你，你到这里多长时间了？”  
“五天。我在那边的世界消失了多久？”  
“呃，老实说，我并没有发现你消失。”Javi抓了抓头：“你还记得我邀请你吗，你晚上并没有到我家，然后我半夜醒来就到这里了。”  
“Javi。”结弦在床上躺平，不敢去看他：“你邀请我到你家，是为了什么？”  
空气突然沉默了，结弦心里跳的厉害，他希望他猜中Javi的本意。过了不知道多久，他听见Javi坐起来的声音，他急忙闭上了眼睛，他感觉到Javi坐在自己身边，轻声说道：“如果这就是我们未来生活的世界，那说明，我的目的已经达到了。”  
结弦猛地睁开眼睛，Javi正看着他笑，他伸手轻轻抚过结弦发红的脸颊，轻声说道：“睡吧，很晚了。”  
Javi正要站起来，感到结弦拉住了自己的手，蚊子一样的哼哼：“这张床足够大，你不用睡在地上。”  
他很快又补充：“我是说睡觉，只是睡觉。”  
“好的，好的。”

他们果然只是睡觉，结弦还有点期待会不会发生一点类似亲亲之类的事情，但是事实证明他想多了。Javi躺在他身边，散发出属于他特有的温度和味道，结弦立刻就睡的像昏迷一样。他醒来的时候发现Javi贴在背后换着自己的腰，他把脸抵在结弦的颈窝，喷出的热气让结弦忍不住想要发出呻吟声。  
“啊～～啊！”  
结弦猛地一激灵，他感觉到Javi也抖了一下，西班牙人嘟嘟囔囔了几句什么，松开结弦伸了个懒腰，然后又抱住了他。  
“嗯～哈哈哈，你讨厌，不，不能这样！”  
结弦这次反应过来声音的来源，在心里低声咒骂另一个不检点的自己。Javi显然也听见了，从他背后发出闷闷地笑声，他把结弦转过来对向自己，跟他碰了碰额头，半闭着眼睛迷迷糊糊地说道：“早，Querida。”  
“早……”  
结弦有点雀跃这个称谓，他刚想也要跟Javi说点什么甜甜的话，隔壁的声音却更大了。

“啊～哈比，哈比不要！啊！”  
“宝贝，是你说过的，不喜欢晨间运动的男人没有情趣。”哈比用力在Yuzu的大腿内侧咬了一下：“别装了，你明明最喜欢了。”  
“况且你不觉得，现在有人在隔壁听，你的反应更激烈了吗？”  
“对了对了！”Yuzu一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，气喘吁吁地问道：“我们这样，是不是可以刺激到他们，推他们一把让他们快点在一起？”  
“我觉得这个主意不错。”  
哈比朝他扑过去，引得Yuzu尖叫出声，声音足以掀起天花板。他抱着在床上打滚，用力在他身上到处乱亲，扯他的睡衣。Yuzu喜欢他这种有发疯似的，有点点粗暴的方式，很快就进入了状态。哈比却突然放开他，跳下床向门口跑去。  
“？？？”  
“我锁门。”哈比解释道，又试了几下，确定门不会被打开：“他们要再这样闯进来，我就要怀疑他们是不是要加入我们了。”  
“哈？”Yuzu假装生气：“你就那么想和年轻的我做吗？你真是个渣男！”  
“嘿，是谁做梦和年轻的我玩我平时都很难玩到的姿势的？”  
“好吧好吧。”Yuzu故意把睡衣脱掉一半挂在手臂上，然后做出一副惊恐的样子：“你别过来，我跟Javi是纯洁的师兄弟关系，你，你不是Javi。”  
“宝贝你想玩这种？”哈比逼近他，按住了Yuzu的手，也开始入戏：“我怎么不是呢，我就是Javier Fernandez，你要看我的护照吗？”  
“不，我是说，你不是我世界的Javi……不行，你干嘛脱我裤子！”  
“我要让你尽快熟悉一下你未来的日常生活，你会喜欢的。”

成熟组在隔壁房间叫的热火朝天，床头撞的墙壁咔咔响，结弦和Javi尴尬的不得了，结弦头疼的揉了揉太阳穴：“我们还是出去躲躲吧，以我的了解，可能还要一阵子。”  
“你先出去……”Javi躺在床上没动：“呃，我有点，我先冷静一下。”  
结弦脸上一红，脚底抹油的溜了出去。他在客厅坐了一会儿，他打开电视，发现电视台又在播关于成熟组的内容。  
Yuzu和哈比在正式公开前，就是媒体经常揣测的对象，网上更是有鸡血上头的女孩子在扒他们两个人有可能的蛛丝马迹。其中很有名的一次是在哈比的冰演上。  
往常他们两个在各自国家的冰演都会邀请对方做为嘉宾。但是那一年，Yuzu受了点伤，又在感冒，所以没有出席。但是有人却在观众席上发现了做了伪装的Yuzu。他带着帽子口罩，穿着和他年龄非常不符的老土外套，但是还是有粉丝认出了他。大家都看破没说破，等着看这是不是一个特殊的惊喜环节。但是事实却完全没有像大家想的那样，如果Yuzu在观众席上睡着也算惊喜的话除外。  
哈比在大家拼命的眼色和手势下才发现坐在前排角落位置的Yuzu，他可能真的太累了，也许是坐了红眼航班，口罩边缘露出来的皮肤还有点生病的潮红。哈比笑了很久，给大家比了一个“嘘”的手势，他让工作人员把节目音乐声音调小，然后滑完了自己的节目。  
“我太累了，不知道怎么就睡着了。”Yuzu在之后对记者笑着抱怨：“太糟糕了，我本来带了call棒，想要假装脑残粉吓吓他的  
。”  
“不过你已经成功吓到我了。”因为那时候他们还没有公开，哈比只能尽量用正常一点的眼神看Yuzu：“下次你的冰演我会好好准备的。”

“哇哦！我说这个家里的摆设为什么看起来这么值钱。”Javi刚好走了过来，他在结弦旁边坐下，惊讶地指着电视里哈比的新广告：“他居然代言汽车？！这个世界的我这么厉害的嘛？！”  
“你在西班牙代言过什么？”结弦好奇的问道。  
“……火腿。”  
“…………”  
结弦安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀：“没关系了，毕竟这不是同一个世界，Javi这样就很好了。毕竟我也只能代言妈妈们才买的东西，而这个世界的Yuzu甚至可以接受成人杂志专访。”


	4. Chapter 4

“你看过那本杂志了？”Yuzu悄无声息地出现在沙发背后，吓了他们一跳：“话说你到年龄能看这种杂志了嘛？”  
结弦脸上一红：“我没有看，我只是看到了封面！谁叫你们把东西乱丢。”  
“你想看也没关系啊，反正我就是你。”Yuzu看了一眼Javi，故意逗他：“不过你的Javi可以看，他够年龄了。”  
“不，Javi并不想看。”  
“我倒是觉得他很想看似的。”哈比也过来了，跟Yuzu很自然的亲了一下，然后看了一样Javi：“他脸上都写着呢。”  
“……”  
Javi无辜地左右看了看，不知道说什么好。Yuzu跟他做了个鬼脸，坐在另一边沙发上玩游戏。哈比打了个哈欠，看向两个小的问道：“早上想吃什么？”随即又自言自语嘟囔：“啊，没必要问的，都是一样的嘛。”  
“我来帮忙吧……”  
Javi有点坐不住，走进厨房帮忙。哈比好像很自然的就接受了他，默契的指挥他帮忙打下手。早饭很丰富，配合两个人的口味有面包也有米饭，有火腿起司也有玉子烧青花鱼。Javi偷偷打量更加成熟的自己，在心里暗暗做比较，他犹豫了一下，开口向哈比问道：“那个，我有个问题想问。”  
“你问。”  
“结弦跟我说，这个世界跟我们所在的世界并不一样。”Javi抓了抓脸，有点不好意思：“所以，你们是什么时候在一起的？”  
“……”哈比一脸同情的看向他：“结弦没有告诉你？”  
“不，我们才刚……我们还没聊到这个。”  
哈比拍了拍他的肩膀：“我也不知道你们是什么时候第一次见面的，但是我跟Yuzu是在11年比赛的时候一见钟情，当天晚上Yuzu是在我房里过夜的。”  
哈比已经尽量说的委婉了一些，Javi还是直接露出了个吐血的表情。一直到吃早饭时候还缓不过来。Yuzu和哈比在餐桌上腻腻歪歪，互相喂食，Javi则一副深受打击的可怜样子，结弦刚刚才进入“男朋友”的身份，也不知该怎么办，只好夹了块玉子烧放在Javi盘子里：“怎么了？”  
“赶不上啊……”Javi深深叹了口气，对结弦苦笑：“我们赶不上进度啊。”  
结弦反应了一下才明白他在说什么，红着脸在Javi头上呼了一巴掌。Yuzu看着他俩好笑，忍不住问道：“你们两个，嗯？”  
“你这个表情好猥琐。”结弦毫不留情的吐槽。  
“哇！你说我猥琐那不就是说自己？我们是冰上小王子耶！你居然觉得自己猥琐！”  
结弦哼了一声不理他，Yuzu又继续八卦的问：“你们两个亲亲过了吗？”  
“噗————”  
Javi一口咖啡都喷在对面哈比的脸上，Yuzu先是愣了一下，接着开始狂笑。结弦急忙去抓纸巾，抱歉的递给哈比。哈比深深呼了口气，看向Javi：“亲爱的我，你脸皮这么薄，这辈子都赶不上我的进度了。”  
“哈比其实以前脸皮也很薄的。”吃过早饭，做饭的人可以享有不刷碗的特权。结弦帮助Yuzu收拾厨房，一边听他又在秀：“我们第一次见面的时候他就一直在脸红。带我去他房间，手忙脚乱的差点把自己的房卡掰断了。”  
“谢谢我不想听细节！”  
“噢这个你一定要听。”Yuzu眨了眨眼睛：“这个你会喜欢的。”

11年的时候Yuzu还不到17岁，Javi也刚20岁。他们在比赛时相遇，第一次视线相对似乎就有噼里啪啦的火花。那天晚上选手们一起吃过饭，去酒店的泳池游泳，大家都闹腾的打水仗，Yuzu跟着玩了一会儿，就游去了角落里。他预感那个英俊的西班牙选手会来找自己，他果然来了。哈比游到Yuzu身边，跟他笑了笑。Yuzu有点不好意思，他心跳的厉害，他觉得自己被迷住了。哈比清了清嗓子，用很浓重口音的英语跟他搭话：“你的节目很棒，我喜欢你最后的ending pose。”  
“我也很喜欢你的表演。”Yuzu那时候英语还很不好，磕磕巴巴地跟他比划：“你的考斯滕，很帅气，我下个赛季也想尝试这种风格。”  
“不，你适合更闪亮一点的。”哈比笑道：“你那么漂亮，考斯滕也应该要再漂亮一点。”  
Yuzu脸红红的，哈比离的很近，Yuzu能嗅到他的身上味道，他觉得头有点发昏，哈比像是注意到了，他在水面下悄悄的伸手，拉住了Yuzu的手。Yuzu欲拒还迎的挣扎了一下，很快就乖巧的和他十指相扣。哈比轻轻地摸着Yuzu手指的骨节，他们沉默了好一会儿。大家在泳池边又叫又闹，把一个人举起来往池子里扔。哈比突然把Yuzu拉向自己，低声问道：“你……想去我房间待一会儿吗？你知道，只有我一个西班牙选手，我没有室友。”  
他话一出口，也有点担心吓到Yuzu，继续补充道：“我是说，我们可以打游戏，我带了游戏机。”  
Yuzu下意识地点了点头。他们躲开大家的视线，悄悄的从泳池溜走。他们走到淋浴间，哈比还一直拉着Yuzu，他清了清嗓子，哈比急忙松开了。Yuzu有点不好意思，走到离哈比隔着两间的隔间里，他们都有点预感，飞快的冲了澡，换好衣服。Yuzu忍不住偷偷瞄哈比，他背对着Yuzu，套上衬衫的时候背后牵扯出的肌肉线条让Yuzu飞快的垂下眼睛，差一点把脑袋往T恤袖口里塞。他们做贼一样的穿过酒店走廊，哈比走在前面，Yuzu跟在他身后两米的地方。哈比掏出门卡开门的时候掉了一次，从卡槽拔出门卡的时候差点把卡掰断了。Yuzu忍不住的偷笑，哈比的手足无措让他反而冷静了很多。哈比打开房门，请他进来，他跟在Yuzu身后，在他走进房间后，迫不及待的关上门，把Yuzu撞在了门上。  
“噢！对不起！”  
哈比手忙脚乱的道歉，伸手去揉Yuzu的后脑勺。这个动作把他们拉的很近，哈比忍不住侧过脸，想去够Yuzu的嘴唇，他非常意志坚定的控制住了最后几厘米，用气声问道：“可以吗？”  
Yuzu用力的点了点头，哈比非常轻的吻了上去，用一种非常温柔的节奏磨蹭他的嘴唇。Yuzu没有闭眼睛，他很认真的看着哈比的脸，南欧人的天赋异禀的眼睫毛长的吓人，他真的好看，Yuzu想着，连脸上的散落的褐色小痣们都那么可爱。哈比没有吻很久，作为一个刚刚20岁的年轻人，他的礼貌令人钦服：“你……感觉还好吗？”  
“你的，呃。”Yuzu想说睫毛，但他不懂那个英文单词，只能用手比了比：“好漂亮，非常漂亮。”  
“所以你没有闭眼睛。”  
哈比笑了起来，伸手小心地去抱他，Yuzu有点疑惑，他先是也搂住哈比的腰，觉得有点别扭，又抬手去环住他的脖子，觉得合适了，又鼓起勇气说道：“还可以再一次吗？”  
哈比只用行动回答了他，这一次稍微有点失控，还试探着去撬Yuzu的牙关。Yuzu顺从的张开嘴，他心想法式吻的感觉有点奇怪，但是又非常舒服。哈比吻着他往房间里面走，两个人跌跌撞撞地像笨熊跳舞，Yuzu绊了一下，直接摔在床上，发出吃痛的叫声，哈比撑在床上怕压住他，有点不好意思的笑：“两次了，总是撞到你的头。”  
Yuzu眨了眨眼睛没说话，对这个姿势的隐藏含义他有忐忑有有点期待。哈比看出他害怕，急忙坐直身子，努力用自己也不熟练的英语跟Yuzu解释：“我知道这太快了，请你，请你不要误解我。”  
他手忙脚乱地翻手机，结弦也从床上坐起来，看着他花了很长时间打字。哈比用谷歌翻译成日文，把手机拿给他看。  
“这可能有点牵强，但是请你相信。我不是随便的人，我非常非常的喜欢你。这虽然是我们的第一次见面，但是看到你的第一眼，一切就好像已经注定好了一点，你走过我身边的时候，我就想要问你，将来我们家里的浴室瓷砖你想要什么颜色。”  
Yuzu绷了绷嘴角，尽量让自己显得不要太激动。哈比又像是想起什么，跟他要回了手机，又打了一段：“今晚没有月亮，但是比任何月夜都要美丽。”

“浅灰色。”Yuzu歪着头想了想，伸出手指跟他比划：“那种小块小块的格子。或者米白色，我都喜欢。”  
哈比惊讶地瞪大眼睛，Yuzu看着他十分认真的问道：“接下来我们做什么？”  
“喔哦……你……我是说，你确定吗？”  
哈比脸红了，Yuzu倒是异常的冷静，好像准备要进行一个四周跳：“我确定，我从小就非常清楚我要什么。我想要哈比。”  
“这个时候不应该这么严肃。”  
哈比把手放在Yuzu劲瘦的腰上，笑着吻他。先是嘴唇，在下巴上轻轻咬了一下，然后到脖子。Yuzu第一次知道自己很敏感，他很快没了刚才的镇定，软软地用日语嘟囔着些什么。  
“我虽然不是很清楚，但是可能会有点疼。”哈比听不懂他的话，但明白他不是拒绝。他小心地脱掉Yuzu的衣服，非常诚恳地跟他保证：“我会很温柔的，如果你不喜欢，我就停下来，好吗？”

Yuzu没有让他停，除了最开始被进入的那一会儿，哈比没有让他觉得任何疼痛和不适，哈比漫长而又耐心的前戏起到了作用，他花了很长很长时间亲吻抚摸Yuzu，一点点让他的身体接受适应。即使是蜜蜂对待最娇嫩的玫瑰花苞也不会超过他这么细腻体贴。他用很长很长的句子在Yuzu耳边呢喃，赞美他的身体，表白自己的爱意。Yuzu也听不懂他的语言，但哈比说西班牙语的时候，性感的发音让他觉得骨头都软了，他缠住他撒娇一般的迎合他，很快他们的身体就产生了默契。这距离他们第一次见面交谈还不超过12个小时，但就像哈比说的，这一切就好像是注定好的一样。Yuzu把自己完全沉在哈比激烈的节奏，像小猫一样发出可怜又愉悦的声音，他的声音鼓励到了哈比，他更忘情的吻他，在Yuzu最喜欢的地方冲撞。他们很快就一起到达了顶点。哈比大口喘了口气，拨了拨Yuzu乱糟糟的头发，亲吻他眼角生理性的泪痕，Yuzu揽住他的脖子把他拉近，黏人地跟他讨亲亲。他这么容易就上瘾了，哈比一边跟他接吻，一边含含糊糊地笑，Yuzu突然想起什么似的，断断续续的说道：“唔……还有沙发，嗯，我喜欢暖和一点的颜色……要大一点的……”  
“好的，好的，都听你的。”

“怎么样？这句话很棒吧。”  
Yuzu看着结弦一脸得意的样子，他摘下手上的戒指，给他看内圈的刻字：今晚没有月亮，但是比任何月夜都要美丽。  
“所以我把这句话刻在戒指里面了，这个我没公开过，就告诉你了，谁让我们是一个人呢。”  
“什么就告诉我了，给你刻戒指的人起码就知道啊。”结弦嘴上怼他，其实心里酸的不行：“这么长一句，也真刻得下。”  
“哼。”Yuzu一眼看穿他：“你就是嫉妒。”  
结弦没说话，他确实是嫉妒。Yuzu看了一眼他的表情，知道自己不该这么说，于是凑过去搓他的肩膀：“哎呀，不要这样了。你们现在不是也已经在一起了？你们算是在一起了对吧？”  
“算是算……的吧……”结弦的表情有点纠结，看得Yuzu着急：“可是我总觉得有点，就是有点……怎么说呢，有点尴尬？”  
Yuzu一脸问号，结弦问道：“你们一开始的时候不会觉得吗？就是一下子不知道该做什么？看见他会手足无措？会紧张吗？”  
“没有诶。”Yuzu想了想，捧着脸露出一个无比少女的表情：“我跟哈比在一起的第二天早上，他就抱着我去洗澡，牙膏都帮我挤好，特别自然啊。”  
“……好吧，你赢了。”结弦翻了一个白眼，但很快又严肃起来：“对了，我有个事情要问你。”

“我的家人？”  
“是的。”Javi着哈比，抓了抓头发。他还是不太习惯跟另一个自己讲话：“就是，你们公开关系，然后你们双方的家人呢？他们很容易就同意了吗？”  
“唔，Yuzu家里很宠他，他一开始就没有想要隐瞒，由美妈妈很早就看出来了。不过她对我很满意，尤其是尝到我煮的味噌汤的时候。”  
味增汤。Javi在心里暗暗记下了：“那你的父母呢？”  
“他们一开始有点犹豫，或者说就是单纯的吃惊。不过等他们见到Yuzu，一切都顺利完成了。”哈比自豪地笑了一下：“毕竟谁会不喜欢他呢。”  
“我其实有点担心。”Javi搓了搓自己的大腿，斟酌着用词：“我不知道这个世界和我们的到底有多少区别。但是像结弦这样的知名人物，也许很难公开。这对他也许是个危险的事情，毕竟在日本，人们还是很传统的。”  
“日本观众很喜欢我们。”哈比笑了一下，似乎有点敷衍：“这不重要，重要的是，你们有多想在一起。”

“哈比，那很重要，应该告诉他们。”  
他们正在客厅里聊着，Yuzu和结弦从厨房里走出来。Yuzu本来还是挺高兴的，但结弦看到他听见哈比和Javi的对话后，脸色变了一下，他清了清嗓子，难得一本正经的说道：“作为过来人，我想给你们一点建议，你们在一起的事情，除非是完全信任的人或者说到了完全成熟的时机，尽量还是不要公开，或者说不要那么张扬。”  
“这不像你的风格。”  
结弦皱了皱眉毛，他看出Yuzu的异样。哈比站起来去搂他，低声说了句什么，Yuzu好像有点不高兴似的，他死死地抱住了哈比，把脸埋在他怀里，结弦惊讶的发现他可能在哭。Javi也有点意外，他去拉结弦的手，小声问他：“你们刚才在聊什么？”  
“没有什么特别的，我问了他是怎么顺利通过家人那一关的。他们怎么了？”  
“我也不知道。”Javi笑了一下，扣着结弦的手指细细地摸索：“但是我也问了哈比和你一样的问题。”  
Yuzu很快就恢复平静了，他擦了擦眼角，哈比捏了捏他发红的鼻尖，小声用西班牙语说了些什么，Javi有点尴尬的别开视线，结弦好奇地看他，Javi迟疑了一下，凑在结弦耳边跟他翻译。结弦一下子脸红了，不轻不重的打了他的腿一下。  
“有些事情还是要告诉你们。”  
哈比和Yuzu手拉手的坐在沙发对面，Yuzu先开口说道：“这些天，也许我两个让你们有了一些误解……比如说对这个世界的对待我们两个人的态度。”  
“大部分人还是支持我们的。”哈比拉着他的手亲了一下：“只有那么一点，一点点，那些比较讨厌的人。”  
“不，不止是讨厌，是恶毒。”Yuzu扁着嘴，非常生气的样子：“他们该下地狱。”  
“发生了什么？”  
结弦有点害怕，Javi握紧他的手。哈比在Yuzu太阳穴上亲了亲，继续说道：“跟你们说这个，无非是给你们提个醒，无论什么时候，都要保护好对方。”

哈比和Yuzu的生活也不是一直都一帆风顺。就在他们刚公开后的一周里，他们两个人一起参加一次商业演出，当时两个人都坐在车子的后排，Yuzu抱着哈比的手臂打盹儿，突然就感到车子被剧烈的撞击。  
“当时车子从差不多二层的高架桥上掉下来，司机受了重伤，差点没活过来。”  
结弦下意识地站了起来：“是什么人？为什么要做这样的事？”  
“是一个很激进的粉丝。有些人会觉得我出柜是耻辱，他们觉得我死掉让我完美无缺的形象一直保持。”  
Yuzu长舒了一口气，抱住了哈比，不停的小声喃喃说道：“还好你没事，还好你没事了。”  
警察到达现场的时候，车子已经摔得变了形，救援人员锯开车体后，看到的就是一头一脸血的哈比，用身体把Yuzu牢牢地锁在后座上，他们费了不小的力气才把哈比的手掰开，Yuzu在他的保护下，奇迹般的只受了一点轻伤，但哈比昏迷了很久。在那期间，Yuzu一直在医院陪着，所有人都在担心，如果哈比醒不过来，Yuzu也许会转头就从窗户跳下去。  
“我真的不记得那是怎么发生的。”哈比有点不好意思地摸了摸鼻子：“他们说的天花乱坠，其实我真的不记得了。应该是本能的反应。不过也算是因祸得福，支持我们的人严厉谴责这件事，甚至有人组织游行，为了支持我们。很快便没有再听见什么负面的声音了。”  
“如果必须要付出这么大的代价才能获得公众的认可，我宁愿他们一辈子都反对，反正也对我们没什么影响，大不了提前退役跟你去西班牙隐居。”  
“别说气话。”哈比凑过去亲亲Yuzu的脸：“我们都明白，滑冰对你多重要，对我也是，我们因为滑冰才能认识。”

Javi冲结弦使了个眼色，他们悄悄地离开，把空间留给哈比和Yuzu，结弦回头去看，哈比把Yuzu抱在腿上，双手捧在他的脸，不停地亲他的脸安慰他。他们回到客房，结弦伸出手指在Javi背上戳了戳，Javi回头看他，结弦有点不自然的冲他张开手臂，结结巴巴地说道：“抱，抱抱……”  
Javi忍不住笑了，他上前抱住结弦，温柔地像哄小猫一样上下抚他的后背：“他们说的事吓到你了吗？”  
“有一点。”结弦圈着Javi的脖子，几乎把自己挂在他身上：“跟我在一起，这种事情大概真的会发生。尤其是如果回到我们的世界，也许我们……”  
“我会保护你的。”Javi打断了他的话：“我之前已经设想过很多，其实如果你不介意的话，也许我们可以不公开，我们能隐藏的很好。”  
“不公开也没问题的，像他那样也太招摇了。”结弦忍不住说另一个自己的坏话：“我可不想跟你一起上真人秀，对着镜头太羞耻了。”  
“我倒是挺想的。”Javi露出个遗憾的表情：“听上去挺好玩的。”  
“你想看他们的节目？我有收藏。”  
“不，我不想看。”Javi伸手轻轻地碰了碰他的嘴唇：“虽然那也是我们，但我还是更喜欢自己有一个属于自己的故事。”  
结弦害羞地垂了一下眼睛，然后飞快地仰起脸，在Javi嘴上亲了一下。Javi抿了抿嘴，也不好意思地笑，他凑过去继续这个吻。结弦觉得心脏变得像个气球一样膨胀起来，快要飞上天去。这个感觉太美妙了，结弦闭着眼睛想，接吻真棒，难怪Yuzu和哈比总是缠着要接吻。  
Javi过了一刻松开了结弦的嘴唇，结弦还是没睁开眼睛，依旧保持着嘟着嘴的姿势，Javi忍不住哈哈大笑，结弦睁开眼睛，脸上有些恼羞成怒的尴尬，他瞪着Javi，Javi连忙哄他，又在他嘴唇上亲了两下：“我没想到你会这么喜欢，我很高兴。”  
“我喜欢……我想是因为你。”  
“那太好了。”Javi把下巴架在他肩膀上，抱着他慢慢地踱步：“其实，我还向另外一个我，请教了一些……一些别的问题。”  
“那是什么？”  
Javi面色为难的犹豫了一下，还是低声凑在结弦耳边说了。结弦瞬间涨红了脸，用力在他胸口捶了一下，Javi假意装出一副痛苦的样子，哀嚎着慢慢地躺倒在床上，结弦好气又好笑，伸手去拉他，反而被Javi一把拽回自己怀里，然后翻身压在他身上。结弦惊叫了一声，有些不安地眨着眼睛。Javi轻轻拨动他柔软的头发，小声说道：“这样是不是太快了。”  
结弦抿着嘴点了点头，Javi忍不住抱怨：“可是他们第一次见面就……”  
“你第一次见到我的时候在想什么？”  
结弦突然问道。Javi愣了一下，不好意思地笑了：“我一开始是有点气你的，被刚升组的小孩子赢过，其实挺丢脸的。”  
“噢！你居然！”结弦生气地打他：“这太不浪漫了！好歹我第一次见你还在想'他确实很帅'！”  
“嘿，宝贝听我说。”Javi握住他的拳头，包在手里亲了亲：“那只是一开始，但是还没过一会儿，我就觉得你可爱了，你那时候还晒的有点黑，傻里傻气的，但是笑起来的时候，让人想跟着你一起笑，我当时就想，这个小家伙真有意思，不知道能不能认识他。”  
“那你是什么时候……”结弦咬了一下嘴唇：“就是什么时候对我……”  
“我也不记得了，就好像你每天都在存钱罐里放一枚硬币，你不知道什么时候那个罐子就会变的沉甸甸的。我也不知道是什么时候才发现自己爱上了你。”Javi轻声说道：“虽然这个世界的我们是一见钟情，我很羡慕。但也仅仅是羡慕，我更喜欢我们的故事，也许没有那么戏剧化，没有那么浪漫，但是我想努力试一试，让我们以后都不用羡慕他们。”  
“我其实没有那么羡慕Yuzu……”结弦抱住Javi，吸了吸鼻子：“不过，你说过的，要算话。”  
“那，要拉勾吗？”  
“嗯。”  
结弦坐起来，跟他勾了勾小指，抿着嘴笑了：“Javi，我好开心。”  
“我也是。”  
Javi亲亲他的额头，突然叹了口气，结弦有些奇怪：“你怎么了？”  
“我们好像忘了一件很重要的事。”  
“喔……是的。”结弦也皱起了脸：“我们要怎么才能回去呢？”

“我们先来总结一下，你们都是怎么穿越到这里来的。”  
Yuzu站在移动白板前面，擦掉了之前上面他和哈比的训练计划，开始记录：“结弦来的时候是上午，但他的时间是晚上，Javi来的时间和我们的时间基本一致，所以不存在时间的问题。结弦来的时候有雷雨，Javi来的时候也有，所以雷雨是一个关键点。”  
“还有一点。”哈比举手发言，一脸不爽：“他们两个来的时候都很不凑巧，每次都在我们……”  
“咳！”Yuzu假装生气的瞪了他一眼：“这个我知道，所以呢？还有什么吗？”  
结弦咬着嘴唇看了一眼Javi，Javi耸了耸肩：“我没有观察到什么特别的，所以我们要等雷雨天吗？”  
“开门的一瞬间，我被雷声吓了一跳。”结弦想了想补充道：“大概是碰到门把手的瞬间。”  
“噢，是的。好像有一点静电的感觉？”  
“好的！”Yuzu在白板上画了一个大大的圈：“就是雷雨天。哈比，天气预报？”  
“坏消息，最近天气一直都会是晴天，没有预报会下雨。”哈比看了一眼手机：“你们知道你们两个在那个世界失踪多久吗？”  
Javi点了点头：“按照结弦到这里的时间来看，是个好消息，他在这边待了五天，而我只过了大约几个小时。”  
“那也还好，起码还有几天的时间。”Yuzu看了一眼结弦，笑的有点促狭：“反正不会下雨，不如我们随便试试，我跟哈比做点什么，你们轮流试着去开门？”  
“我不要！”结弦惊恐的表情：“你是有什么奇怪的癖好？我才不要看。”  
“啧，肯定是假装的啊，这不是要符合穿越的条件嘛。你想看我还吃醋呢！”Yuzu故意打量了一眼Javi，然后跳到沙发上挽住哈比的手臂：“还是你的身材更好一点。”  
“可是这样刻意的安排的话，应该没有效果吧。”Javi弱弱地举手：“而且这太尴尬了，老实说我到现在都不能适应看着跟我一样的脸。”  
“那要怎么办呢？”Yuzu想了一会儿突然挑了挑眉毛：“要不换我们俩来开门，你们……”  
“喂！”结弦被火烧一样的跳了起来：“你太讨厌了！”  
Yuzu跟他做了个鬼脸：“说了多少次，我们是一个人，你说我讨厌不就是在说你自己？”  
“总之再想别的办法吧……不行就等到一个雷雨天。”  
结弦飞速的躲回了客房，边跑边喊：“总之我不要！”  
Javi从结弦的背影上收回了视线，试探着看向哈比：“呃，你们最开始的时候也这样吗？”  
“不。”  
“不是哦。”  
Yuzu笑的很得意，哈比稍好一点，大概是想照顾Javi的自尊，他有点尴尬的摸了摸鼻子，问到：“结弦跟你到哪一步了？”  
“……我们有亲吻。”  
Javi有点不好意思，Yuzu则噗地一声笑出来：“然后他不肯跟你做？”  
“不，我是说是的。但我也觉得太快了。”Javi正色道：“可能你们不觉得，但是我们的状况不一样。”  
“那你想……吗？”Yuzu问道。  
“我当然想……但是这种事情，不应该是被计划的。”Javi有点费力的组织语言：“这种事情，应该是水到渠成，是情绪和气氛到了以后，自然而然的……”  
“你有过和男孩子的经验吗？”哈比突然问道：“我突然想起来，这是个问题。”  
“……没。”  
Javi有点尴尬，Yuzu突然想起来什么似的：“哦！是的，你和女孩子有经验，结弦说过你有女朋友！”  
他跳起来，犹豫了一下然后猛地在Javi胳膊上掐了一下：“渣男！”  
“不！我只是有过女朋友！我们早就分手了！”Javi手忙脚乱的躲，大声辩解，又忍不住看向哈比：“你们11年见面之前，你都没有过别的……呃，别的什么经验吗？那时候你也20岁了吧？如果我们是同一个人的话，之前应该……”  
“哇！你有过多少女朋友啊！”Yuzu又开始打他：“结弦为什么还要选你？另一个世界没有别人了吗？Stephane？Patrick？或者另一个Javier，Javier Raya？”  
“嘿，宝贝。”哈比抓着Yuzu的腰把他拉回自己怀里，咬了他一口：“原来你还有这么多备选项吗？”  
“唔……我没有。”Yuzu一边笑一边躲：“好痒！”  
Javi遮住了眼睛：“那个……我需要回避吗？”  
“不用，重点还是你的事。顺带一说。”哈比同情地看向Javi：“我跟Yuzu是第一次。我们可能存在一些误差，我是个训练狂，在遇到Yuzu之前我没这种想法。”  
“训练狂。”Javi呆滞地点了点头：“你还不迟到？”  
“守时是美德。”  
Javi忍不住吐槽：“你一定不是西班牙人！另一个世界的我连血统都变了吗？”  
“冷静。”Yuzu看了一眼哈比：“亲爱的，我们刚才说到哪儿了？”  
“呃？经验？”哈比及时的找回了话题，他看向Javi：“我虽然也不是很清楚，但是很多人都说，这种事情，不同性别，差别很大。”  
“所以，要先给你科普一些基本的常识。”

Javi敲门的时候，结弦正趴在床上看一本体育杂志，上面有关于Yuzu的专访。他让Javi进来，然后又把视线转回到杂志上：“这个世界的Yuzu赢了第三次奥运金牌诶！真的超厉害！要是我们能一起去冰场就好了，但是这样会吓到人吧哈哈哈。”  
“是的吧……”  
Javi心不在焉，他手背在后面，想要找地方把那烫手山芋似的东西藏起来。Yuzu和哈比不顾他的拒绝，硬塞了润滑剂和安全套给他，哈比对他比了个大拇指：“去吧，少年！我相信你，你就是我！”  
“不要让另一个我受伤哦。”Yuzu窝在哈比怀里挤了挤眼：“不然叫哈比替你？”  
“不用了谢谢！这种事情我不需要别人帮忙！”


	5. Chapter 5

“Javi？Javi？你怎么了？”  
“没，没什么。”  
Javi急忙把东西塞在门后挂着的外套口袋里，结弦有点奇怪地看了他一眼，又把视线转回到手里的杂志上：“Javi我好想去滑冰啊，如果我能跟Yuzu一起去滑冰就好了，但是这样会吓到人吧。”  
“可能真的会。”Javi想象了一下，忍不住笑道：“起码你的对手会吓的哭，'天啊居然有两个大魔王，一个还不够吗？！'想想看，前三的台子上有两个你。”  
“那你就站不上台子了。”结弦从床上坐起来，把杂志展开给他看：“你看哈比也打破过300分哦。”  
“哇！我好难过！”Javi假装哭了两声，扑过去抱住结弦：“我觉得你好像比较喜欢哈比。”  
结弦突然脸红了一下：“我才没有！”  
“？”  
Javi敏锐地察觉到，他捧住结弦的脸，用了点力气让他跟自己视线相对：“这很可疑，你脸红了。”  
“……我没有！”结弦狡辩道：“我，我只是有点热。”  
“哈比好像是比我成熟稳重。”Javi有点沮丧的瘫在床上：“好吧，没有好像。他守时又绅士，而且和Yuzu……”  
“Javi！”结弦不高兴地打断了他：“我喜欢的是Javi，我很清楚！不管你觉得你有什么缺点，或者说你曾经和女孩子交往过，但是这就是Javi，如果这些都改变了，即使变得更好，但Javi就不是Javi了。”  
“哇哦……”Javi坐起来，揉了揉结弦的头顶：“我的宝贝说话像个哲学家。”  
“所以你不要自卑呀。”结弦笑眯眯地捏住他的脸：“我不会嫌弃你的。”  
Javi扑过去，把他压在床上使劲亲了一下：“你嫌弃也没用，你甩不掉我的，这辈子都缠着你。”  
结弦仰着脸看他，觉得心里跳的厉害。他抬起手有点迟疑地去勾住Javi的脖子，Javi温柔地看着他，低声说道：“你得闭上眼睛。”  
结弦乖乖地闭上眼睛，等着这个吻落下来。然而一阵轻快地敲门声打断了气氛  
“Hello！”  
Yuzu探头进来，他看见两个人手忙脚乱地坐起来，笑得像只狐狸：“哈比和我要去冰场，你们自己在家可以吗？”  
“你是故意的！”  
结弦瞪了他一眼，Yuzu耸了耸肩：“我没有哦，我听了一会儿确定没声音才敲门的！”  
“你们要去冰场？是私密的训练吗？”Javi问道：“结弦有点好奇你们现在的技术水平，我们可以一起去吗？”  
“不可以！”Yuzu自豪地仰起头：“因为我们去过冰场以后要去吃烛光晚餐。”  
结弦哼了一声，看着Yuzu蹦蹦跳跳的离开，大声说道：“你这样没用的，我一点都不嫉妒！”  
“没关系，我做饭给你吃。”Javi凑过去在他耳边低声说：“他们冰箱里有很贵的食材！”  
结弦跟他击了个掌，露出一个促狭的表情：“太好了，我们都全部吃掉！”

“你觉得我们回避这样有用吗？”哈比帮Yuzu扣上安全带，发动了车子：“那个我看起来好像太腼腆了。”  
“你放心好了。”Yuzu笑得很得意：“如果他是你的话，一定可以的。”  
“为什么必需发生亲密关系才能穿越回去呢？”哈比自言自语道：“你是从哪里找到的资料，真的可靠吗？”  
“我觉得很容易理解啊，结弦是因为过于期待Javi回应自己的感情，Javi因为误以为结弦不爱他，他们才会扭曲时空穿越到这里来，所以。”Yuzu把手放在哈比腿上，暧昧地滑了一下：“没有什么事情是一次完美的亲密行为不能解决的，如果有……”  
“如果有，你想要几次都可以。”哈比加了一下油门：“我们不去冰场了，上次的温泉酒店不错，现在打电话过去也许可以让他们在温泉边上准备好你喜欢的草莓冰淇淋。”

Javi毫不客气地拿了冰箱里最贵的牛排和龙虾，准备海陆大餐。结弦坐在厨房里的一张高脚凳上看着他忙碌，Javi给那块大理石花纹一样的牛肉抹上盐和胡椒，似乎有点苦恼：“我不擅长处理这么昂贵的食材，希望会好吃。”  
“这好像是第一次你做饭给我吃。”  
“哇，那我一点都不能失误了。”  
结弦晃了晃脚，他看着Javi的背影，越看越觉得心里小鹿乱撞。Javi把袖子整齐地挽起来，刚好卡在他手臂起伏的肌肉线条上。他熟练的处理那些食物，掂动锅子。厨房里很快就有各种香味，结弦突然觉得自己很饿，这种饿好像和以前的不太一样。他起身走到Javi旁边，试探着从背后慢慢凑近他。  
“嘿，小心点。”Javi飞快地移开了锅子：“别烫到你。”  
“我饿了。”  
结弦把下巴架在Javi肩膀上，小动物一样的蹭，小心地呼吸Javi身上的味道。Javi低声笑着，转过头在他鬓角上亲了一下：“马上就可以吃了，我再做个沙拉，你喜欢蛋黄酱对吧？”  
晚餐很完美，结弦觉得一点都不会比Yuzu他们的烛光晚餐逊色。Javi是个完美的厨师，他甚至还从成熟组的冰箱里找出了一盒冰淇淋，配上曲奇饼干做为甜点。结弦擦了擦嘴角，觉得自己吃饱了，可又好像是还是饿。他瞬间明白了，这不是饿，或者说这是另一种饿，是渴望。  
“怎么样，好吃吗？”  
Javi问了好几次这个问题，他也有点紧张，毕竟这是他第一次做饭给结弦。结弦很用力点头，摸了摸肚子：“我觉得我也许需要松一格腰带。”  
Javi如释重负的笑了，伸手擦了一下结弦脸上的一点酱汁：“那就好。接下来你想做什么？看电影？打游戏？”  
“打……看电影吧。”  
结弦犹豫了一下，很快改口。毕竟这样的气氛下，还是靠在一起看一部电影比较好。Javi研究了一下对于他们来说有点不一样的新型的放映设备，随手点开了一部轻松的爱情喜剧。他也没什么心思在剧情上，结弦一开始还坐的很端正，慢慢地就把头慢慢地靠在他的肩膀上，Javi觉得鼻端绕着一团淡淡的柚子味儿，他心猿意马的挺直的肩膀，让结弦靠的更舒服一点。  
“唔，他们为什么分开了？”  
“什么？”  
Javi回过神来，有点窘迫。他完全不知道刚才电影里发生了什么。结弦抬起眼睛去看Javi。房间里的灯光很暗，Javi的大眼睛隐约地闪闪发亮，结弦不好意思地抿了抿嘴，闭上眼睛。预想中的吻很快就落了下来，Javi扣着他的后脑，温柔的吮吸他的嘴唇，结弦环着Javi的脖子，忍不住的向后倒，Javi撑在他身上，试探着想去解结弦的衣服扣子，被他按住了手。  
“等，等一下。”  
“没问题！对不起，是我太心急了……”  
Javi手忙脚乱的想起身，结弦却用力扯住了他。他脸上红的发烫，语气却毫不迟疑：“别在这里，万一他们回来……”  
Javi一把把他抱了起来，三步并作两步往客房跑，结弦羞地不行，下意识地挣扎：“放我下来！我自己会走！”  
“不要，我想这样抱你。”  
Javi有点喘，结弦虽然很瘦，但他太小心了，生怕摔了他。他用脚踢开了客服的门，把结弦轻轻放在床上：“如果我弄疼你了，你一定要说。”  
“会很疼吗？”  
结弦无辜地眨了眨眼睛，Javi不好意思地抓了抓头发：“Yuzu和哈比跟我讲过一些，但我也不知道……”  
“噢！你们还讨论这个！”结弦有点生气：“你被带坏了！”  
Javi笑着去躲他一点没用力的拳头，顺便起身去把门关上，确定好反锁上了，又跳回来在结弦嘴唇上啄了一下：“那你跟Yuzu呢？我听见你们聊天。”  
“他老是跟我炫耀！”结弦不开心地鼓了鼓腮帮子：“哈比跟他告白时候说了很美的句子。”  
“哇哦，那我不能让你失望。”  
Javi凑过去亲他的耳朵，结弦觉得有点痒，笑着想躲，Javi在他耳边低声用西班牙语说道：“La luna de esta noche se eclipsa frente a ti.”  
“是什么意思？”  
结弦只听懂了月亮，他大概猜到了一点点，有点开心又有点难为情。Javi亲吻他的眼睛，故意逗他：“大概能让你去跟Yuzu炫耀一下。”  
“我才不要跟他炫耀。”结弦回吻他，含含糊糊的咕哝：“他们虽然就是我们，但那完全不一样，我不需要嫉妒他，Javi是独一无二的。”  
“Te amo，Te amo。”  
Javi伸手去解开结弦衣服上的纽扣，他做的很迟疑，结弦却像等不及一样，先一步脱掉了自己的衣服，然后又去扯Javi的。他们缠在一起接吻，Javi的吻技很好，结弦很快就爱上这种感觉，他闭着眼睛感觉Javi一点点越吻越向下，顺着锁骨到胸口，再到小腹，最后到了大腿内侧。结弦感觉到一点刺痛感，他垂下眼睛去看，那里留下了一块玫瑰色的吻痕，结弦下意识地去摸那里，Javi抓住他的手，含着他的手指吮吸。结弦控制不住地呻吟，叫他的名字。他们就这样缠绵了很长时间，似乎都不着急进行下一步。Javi一直等到结弦难耐地蹭他的腰，才去开那瓶润滑液，他细心地在手上暖热了才去碰结弦的后面，耐心的开拓他。结弦皱着眉头，发出小动物一样的呜咽声，Javi手上顿了一下：“疼吗？”  
“嗯……一点点。”结弦伸出手指，比了一个很小的距离。  
“那我轻一点。”  
“没关系……”结弦蚊子一样的哼哼：“你，快点。”  
“你知道你在说什么吗？”Javi深吸了一口气，加快了手上的速度：“我会忍不住的。”  
“不要你忍。”结弦向他伸手，他脸上红的厉害，小声的喘息说道：“我想要Javi。”  
Javi笑了起来：“好，你说的没错，不然我永远都赶不上他们的进度。”  
结弦第一次尝到这种奇怪的感觉，明明很疼，心里却像是充满了甜蜜的氢气。他忍不住小声的哭了出来，Javi放慢了一点速度，去舔他眼角的泪痕。他知道结弦并不是因为不好才哭，他对他的爱意那么满，就快要从他单薄的胸口溢出来化成实体填满整个房间。Javi把他抱在怀里，在他最舒服的地方顶弄，不停的吻他，低声用各种肉麻的昵称叫他。结弦下意识地捂着自己胸口，过于庞大的幸福感让他喘不过气来。  
“Javi，Javi……”  
结弦觉得自己快死掉了，他无意识地喊Javi的名字，顺着他的节奏颠簸摇晃，Javi知道他快要到了，他掐着结弦细韧的腰肢用力向自己的方向拉，结弦大声尖叫，半是愉悦半是痛苦，这对他来说太刺激了。Javi顾及他的身体，也没有再忍，他们很快便一起到达了顶点。结弦无力地软倒在床上，看着Javi从他自己身体里退出来，起身丢掉用过的安全套。结弦伸出双手嘟囔，要他回来，猫一样的缠着他要抱抱，Javi搂着他，一边亲吻他的额头：“感觉还好吗？有没有哪里不舒服？”  
“我喜欢和Javi做……”结弦看着他，咬了咬嘴唇，把脸埋进Javi的颈窝：“超级喜欢，世界第一的喜欢！”  
“哇哦。”Javi一下一下的拍他的背：“那还要吗？”  
结弦害羞地捶了他一下：“不！你起码要等到，等到后……起码等到明天。”  
结弦越说越小声，Javi忍不住笑了很久，他让结弦枕在自己胳膊上，然后另一手和他十指相扣：“睡吧，这样明天就会快一点到来。”  
结弦乖巧的闭上眼睛，拉着Javi的手放在自己胸口上，很快就进入了梦乡。

“唔……”  
结弦是被一阵急促的门铃声吵醒的，他不高兴的张开眼睛，确定自己不是做梦。门外激烈的敲门声还在继续，Javi也醒了过来，他搂着结弦的腰用西班牙语抱怨，然后不情愿地坐了起来，梦游一般地走出去开门。  
“我的天啊！我差点就报警了！”  
Brian站在门外松了一口气，随即又紧张起来，连珠炮似的说个不停：“结弦的妈妈说他昨晚来找你，但是他今天早上却没有来训练，她说你电话打不通，我只好找过来。你们没出什么事吧？你现在是清醒的吗？？”  
Javi确实清醒了。他看着Brian瞪大了眼睛，他见过成熟组家里和Brian的合影，他可怜的交流在未来的几年里迅速的变胖，宛若一个pooh。而他眼前的Brian还是他穿越之前的样子。  
“Javi？”Brian疑惑地伸出手在他脸前晃了晃：“你怎么了？”  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！回来了！回来了！”  
Javi兴奋地大喊大叫，抱住Brian跳个不停。Brian显然被他吓到了，他用力按住Javi的肩膀，试图让他冷静下来：“嘿！孩子你怎么了？发生什么了？”  
“Javi……好吵……”  
Brian瞪大了眼睛，看着穿着Javi睡衣的结弦出现在Javi身后。他的小徒弟揉着眼睛，靠在自己大师兄的背上，伸手环住了他的腰。Brian发誓他看到了结弦脖子上的吻痕。  
“你们……”  
Brian觉得很意外，但细想一下又似乎没那么意外。结弦这时也反应了过来，他火烧一样松开了Javi，老老实实地在Brian面前站好，低头看着自己的脚尖。  
“咳，快点给你妈妈回电话，她很担心。”Brian意味深长地看了一眼他们两个：“再怎么样也不能翘掉训练！下午……算了，明天提前一小时来，把缺课的都补上！”

“我们回来了？！”  
结弦看着Brian走远，跳起来挂在Javi脖子上，又笑又叫。Javi托住他，由着他撒疯。结弦过了好一会儿才冷静下来，他拉着Javi走回屋里，Javi四周打量了一下，摊了摊手：“这是确实是我家，你看昂贵的家具都没了。”  
“我得回去了。”结弦痛苦地捂住了脸：“我要怎么跟妈妈解释呢？”  
“如果需要我去，我很乐意。”Javi抱住他，把下巴架在他肩膀上：“我有预感应该会很顺利。”  
“嘿，也许妈妈会揍你的，那个世界并不是我们的未来。”  
“嗯，的确那不是我们的未来。你知道为什么吗？”Javi看着结弦的眼睛，握住他的手亲了一下：“因为我们一定会比他们更幸福。”

 

Yuzu和哈比回到家的时候，年轻组已经不见了。哈比看了一眼冰箱，耸了耸肩：“他们真不客气，居然挑最贵的吃。”  
“哇！我的冰淇淋！”Yuzu带着哭腔扑在哈比怀里撒娇：“我讨厌他们！”  
“啊，我倒是觉得他们很有趣呢。家里突然这么安静，还有点不习惯”  
Yuzu抬起脸看着他，眼睛一亮：“不如我们也来试试吧，雷雨天什么的，如果能穿越过去，一定很好玩。”  
“你太淘气了。”哈比就在他嘴唇上亲了一下，说道：“但是听起来很有意思”  
“诶嘿！”

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you will like it.  
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> My English is not very good, please tell me if there is any error in the rating or TAG.Thank you for reading this.


End file.
